Anna meets Jack
by Samhoku
Summary: This is a story that is based in a Modern world. Jack meets Anna through Elsa when they are kids. The first chapter is an introduction to the story, the story really takes place in the 2nd chapter. Rated T. Mainly for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Anna meets Jack

By Samhoku

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen. I am a big fan of both. At first I was going to write one with Elsa and Jack as a pairing, then I found one that I liked better. This is a Modern type one.**

Chapter

Anna wasn't sure what to think of Elsa not being around anymore. As a 10 year old she didn't like it very much that as Elsa was getting older that she was also getting less interested in playing with her. Anna sat down outside and watched as Elsa played with all the older neighborhood girls. She sighed as she watched Elsa, wishing that her big sister would let her join in on the fun. A boy that Elsa recognized as a friend of Elsa's walked over and sat by Anna. He had something wiggling around in his shirt, but Anna pretended not to see that he was there.

Jack bumped his shoulder playfully into the younger girl's, "Anna? Your mom said I could bring this to you." He waited until Anna glanced up at him, "Hold your arms out." When Anna obeyed with reluctance Jack set the puppy in her arms.

Anna's mouth fell opened and she looked up at Jack, "This is for me? No take backs?" She smiled when Jack laughed.

Jack ruffled Anna's hair as he put the collar and leash on the dog for her, "Yes, the puppy is for you. Definitely no take backs." He smiled then went back to join Elsa and the other older kids. But Anna didn't care, Jack had brought her a playmate.

Anna brought the dog in and found food and water dishes, apparently her mother had known about this plan for a while. Anna set the puppy down and petted it before filling the water bowl. Anna smiled and tilted her head, "I will name you Olaf." She went to tell her mom, when Anna came back the dog had peed on the floor. Anna gasped, "Bad Olaf! Don't pee on the floor!" She picked the dog up and chided him as her mom cleaned up the mess.

Anna kissed the puppy's head as it whimpered, "I am sorry for yelling, Olaf. I was surprised." She heard the boy from earlier and Elsa come in. Elsa was chiding Jack for something.

Jack snickered as they came in, he took in the scene and tilted his head, "I see the puppy has already made a mess." Elsa shook her head then decided it would be a good idea to introduce Jack and Anna.

Elsa gestured to Jack, "Anna, this is my friend Jack. He noticed you were lonely so he brought you a puppy." She was surprised when Anna hugged unto her.

Anna smiled up at Elsa and said sweetly, "Thank you Elsa." Then she went over to Jack and hugged him, "Thank you, Jack." Anna went and sat on the couch with the puppy in her lap.

Jack looked at Elsa and grinned, "I like your sister. She shows gratitude for my kindness. Unlike some people." He ducked when Elsa took a whack at him and laughed.

They, however, didn't know that they would end up moving away for a little while. And they wouldn't come back for at least 6 years.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna meets Jack

By Samhoku

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen. I am a big fan of both. At first I was going to write one with Elsa and Jack as a pairing, then I found one that I liked better. This is a Modern type one.**

Chapter

Anna was so happy to be moving back to her hometown. She was packing and excited. Anna could tell that Olaf could feel her excitement. The dog was now a huge Newfoundland dog. Anna hugged the dog around the neck and cooed, "I am so excited, Olaf! We are going back home." She looked at Elsa and Anna shrunk a little. Elsa didn't seem happy at all. She was giving Anna a look. Elsa walked away and slammed the door to her room.

Anna looked at Olaf and said quietly, "Am I not allowed to be happy?" She petted the dog and sighed. Anna heard a knock at the door and she ran to the door, expecting her father. Her father had enlisted in the army six years ago. Mrs. Golda came up behind Anna and froze when she saw the sight. Two men were standing there in army uniform. Mrs. Golda's eyes filled up with tears, "What? No...Not my husband."

When the men left Anna sat down by the wall and put her head on her knees. Anna's body started to shake as she cried, "I want Daddy!" She shook with more tears violently. Olaf whined and laid down next to Anna, setting his head on her lap. When Anna didn't stop crying the gentle giant licked the tears off her face.

Elsa heard the commotion and came out, "Who was that? Where is Dad?" She looked at Anna than her mom. Elsa covered her mouth and then ran into her room. Mrs. Golda knew they couldn't stay now. They had to move. They would bury her husband in his hometown.

* * *

When they finally were moved in Elsa locked herself in her room. The older girl refused to come out. Anna spent hours a day trying to get her old sister back. She would even take the sister that never wanted to spend time with her.

Anna heard a knock on the door and wondered who it was. Her mom was home...so who could it be? Anna walked up and opened the door, seeing a guy with white hair standing there. Anna asked curiously, "May I help you?"

The guy looked surprised, he looked her up and down then grinned, "Anna!" He pulled her into a hug then stepped back, holding her at arms length, "Wow! You have gotten older." He noticed that she seemed stiff and was eyeing him suspiciously, "It's me. Jack."

Anna's eyes got huge and she made a squealing noise. She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a giant hug, "Jack!" Anna rubbed his hair, not realizing how that might come across, "You dyed your hair!"

Jack had put an arm around her waist so she wouldn't loose her balance. He got a crooked smile on his face, "Yes, Anna. I dyed my hair." Once he was sure she wouldn't fall over he removed his arm, "How is the dog? You named him Olaf, right?"

Anna grinned, "Olaf!" She turned and coaxed the big dog out. Anna turned and grinned up at Jack, "This is Olaf." She laughed at the stunned expression, "He has gotten older too."

Jack grinned back at Anna, "Indeed." He ruffled the dog's ears and looked past Anna, "Where is your dad? And Elsa?" Jack looked down at Anna to see tears filling her eyes. He stood up straight and grabbed one hand and with his other he wiped some tears away from her face, "Anna, whats wrong?"

Anna shook her head then looked up at Jack, "My dad is KIA." She held back a sob, "And Elsa has never been the same. She won't come out. She only comes out to eat and use the bathroom. She won't talk to me." Anna hugged Jack and cried on him.

Jack wrapped his arms around Anna and set his cheek on her head, "I am sorry, Little Anna." He held her until she calmed down. Jack looked at her and waited until she looked up at him, "It'll be okay. I promise." He tapped her nose, bringing a smile on her face. Jack smiled a little, "There is a smile." He let go of Anna then put his arm around her shoulders, "Wash your face then I will introduce you to people you haven't met yet. I can promise that you will love them."


	3. Chapter 3

Anna meets Jack

By Samhoku

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen. I am a big fan of both. At first I was going to write one with Elsa and Jack as a pairing, then I found one that I liked better. This is a Modern type one.**

Chapter

Jack showed Anna the new stores that had opened and then introduced her to some new friends. The first one was Sandy. Sandy was only a year older then Jack. Sandy smiled at her and tilted his head, "Hello. My name is Sandy, what's yours?" He offered his hand to shake, he was very soft spoken and Anna liked him right away.

Anna shook his hand and smiled brightly at him, "My name is Anna, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Sandy's eyes lit up and he bowed to her regally, "The pleasure is mine, Princess." Sandy could be a flatterer if he wanted to. Anna smiled and tried not to look embarrassed.

Jack rolled his eyes and shooed Anna away from Sandy, "I am going to introduce her to the Bane of your Life, Rabbit guy, Tooth, and Santa." Sandy nodded once and walked with them. His comment next surprised Anna.

"So, where will we find Pitch?" Sandy looked at Jack, he was much shorter then Jack but still a little taller then Anna.

Jack shrugged, "I am sure we will just start to be happy and he will show up." Pitch seemed to appear out of nowhere and Jack screamed, "Its Satan!"

Pitch did not look impressed. He glared darkly at Jack then looked at Sandy and Anna. Pitch crossed his arms over his chest and asked bluntly and rudely, "So, little brother, who is this?"

Sandy said quietly, "This is Anna. Anna, this is Pitch." His eyes betrayed his calm voice. Sandy wanted to punch Pitch.

Jack looked uneasy and shooed Sandy and Anna away, "Next is Rabbit Man and Tooth." He didn't like that Pitch was being so hostile. Pitch was always hostile, but not usually to girls. Sandy was walking so fast he collided with Bunnymund. He was so alarmed he punched Bunnymund in the nose. The Australian held his nose and gave Sandy an accusatory look, "What did I ever do to you, mate?"

Sandy apologized sheepishly, "I am sorry. We just came across my brother and I had the urge to punch him." He patted Bunnymund on the back, "I am sorry, man."

Tooth came jogging down the road and took in the skeptical of Sandy apologizing to Bunnymund and walked over. Tooth was about to keep going when she realized a girl was with them. She jogged over and gave Anna a big smile, "Hey! My name is Tooth, whats yours?"

Anna shook Tooth's hand then returned the smile, "I am Anna, it is nice to meet you."

Tooth gave her a big hug, "Another girl! There are not many girls here anymore."

Anna giggled and returned the hug before they moved away from each other. Anna looked at her hair in amazement, "Green hair. That is awesome!"

Tooth smiled and tilted her head, "Thanks. I like yours! It is so red." She then thought for a second before grinning at Jack, "Wait! This is the girl in the picture." She looked at Anna to explain, "Jack has a picture from when he was 13 of you, a blonde girl, and himself. This makes so much sense now."

Jack smiled a little and then crossed his arms over his chest, "Anna. Do you think Elsa would come out of her room to meet people?"

Anna looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "You could try. But my guess is she won't come out." 


	4. Chapter 4

Anna meets Jack

By Samhoku

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen. I am a big fan of both. At first I was going to write one with Elsa and Jack as a pairing, then I found one that I liked better. This is a Modern type one.**

**I crave reviews. I live on them. It is my Life Force! *crazy eyes* Gimmy reviews.**

Chapter

Before they went to go see Elsa they decided to go meet North first. Jack walked into the 'bar' and greeted North, "Hello, Santa. How are you?" The sign above read 'Santa's Bar for children'. It was basically a old renovated bar and had soda in the taps. North stood up from behind the counter and displayed his 6ft 8in figure. North looked only to be about 26 years old. He smiled and greeted them in a loud voice, "Hello, Jack! I see you have brought a lady friend."

Jack raised an eyebrow at North and tilted his head, "This is Anna. Anna, this is North. Otherwise known as Santa." He tried not to smile as North tried to make his voice a tad softer so he wouldn't scare Anna.

Anna decided she liked North. He was very tall and very friendly. They stayed there for a while and then wandered back to Anna's house. Sandy left because he had to find Pitch and go home. Tooth had to go home as well, she was a little disappointed but she had to check on her baby sisters. Bunnymund had already left, he didn't like spending much time with Jack.

Jack made sure Anna got home. He rubbed Anna's head and gave her a half smile, "Be good, okay kid?"

Anna grinned up at Jack and said, "Yep!" She looked at the door with reluctance, "I don't suppose I can turn invisible before I walk through the door?"

Jack smiled a little and said, "I can walk in first." Jack did so before Anna could tell him not to. Elsa had become very protective of Anna and if she went anywhere with a guy that was two years or older she would loose her mind.

Jack walked in and was attacked by Elsa. Elsa had him pinned to the ground and she looked crazy. She said darkly, "Where is my sister, Frost?" Elsa's eyes were boaring into Jack's and Jack felt very afraid.

Anna saved Jack, she pulled Elsa off and scolded her, "Elsa! Don't be like that. Jack is nice!" Anna gently pulled her sister away from Jack as he recovered from the shock.

Jack recovered quickly, "I didn't know you liked me so much, Elsa." He tilted his head and gave her a cocky smile. Anna had to use all her might as Elsa lunged at him. Jack backed up a little as he realized that Elsa was very serious about destroying him.

Anna left for a second when she heard her mother calling her. As she backed up towards the kitchen she gave Elsa a look, "Play nice."

The second Anna left Elsa gave Jack the look of death. She folded her hands in front of her and said in a suspiciously nice tone, "If you touch my sister in any way, shape, or form that I could find inappropriate I will destroy you. Understood, Frost?"

"Understood, Ice Queen."

"Shut up, Frost."


	5. Chapter 5

Anna meets Jack

By Samhoku

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen. I am a big fan of both. At first I was going to write one with Elsa and Jack as a pairing, then I found one that I liked better. This is a Modern type one.**

**Awesome reviews guys. (= Thanks. Keep reviewing and giving me ideas on what to post.**

Chapter

When the next day came Anna started tormenting Elsa, "Come onnn Elsa! I want you to meet my friends!" She smiled sweetly at her sister and tilted her head.

Elsa huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "Why?" She looked very uninterested in meeting anyone.

Anna started to think, trying to come up with a reason. Suddenly she realized that most of the new friends were guys and that they were two-three years older then her. Anna smiled and put her head on Elsa's shoulder, "Elsa? All my new friends...they are guys. And they are older then me."

Elsa slowly looked at her sister and suddenly seemed curious, "Oh really? I would like to meet these people."

Anna cheered and jumped up, pulling on her sandals and was ready to go in seconds. Elsa sighed and did the same, only a little more slowly. As Anna dragged Elsa out of the house they almost collided with Jack. Jack raised an eyebrow and then grinned at Elsa, "The Ice Queen has decided to come out of her palace!"

Anna grinned at Jack, "I got her to agree to meet all my new friends!" She even considered Pitch a friend, a very strange friend, but a friend. Anna dragged Elsa past Jack and down the street, deciding to introduce her to Tooth first. Tooth would be happy to meet another girl.

Jack followed them, surprised at the speed in which Anna could move. Despite her small size she was outdoing both him and Elsa. Anna skidded to a stop as they almost ran by Tooth. Tooth looked at them with a bewildered expression then grinned, "Hi, Anna! Who is this?"

Anna gestured to Elsa then to Tooth as she introduced them, "Tooth, this is my sister Elsa. Elsa, this is Tooth."

Tooth smiled widely and shook Elsa's hand up and down, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Elsa." Then she ran off and brought Bunnymund back, "Bunny, this is Anna's sister!"

Bunnymund looked at his tiny girlfriend then back at Elsa before saying dryly, "It is a pleasure."

Pitch was running down the street and screaming excuses at Sandy, "I am sorry! I am sorry! Cathrope! Uncle! I won't throw water on you again!" A few seconds later the blonde leaped unto Pitch and sat on him, pinning his brother down. Sandy looked at the people staring and said in a very calm voice, "Just walk away, you didn't see a thing."

Jack pulled Sandy off of Pitch and said while laughing, "You can't kill your brother. It is against the law."

Elsa was a little overwhelmed, meeting all these people. Jack introduced the two guys as North came out of his 'bar' to see what the rukus was about.

North's booming voice was all it took. Elsa hid behind Jack and used him as a human shield, "Frost, all these people are crazy."


	6. Chapter 6

Anna meets Jack

By Samhoku

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen. I am a big fan of both. At first I was going to write one with Elsa and Jack as a pairing, then I found one that I liked better. This is a Modern type one.**

**Great reviews. Definitely a great idea about Pitch and Elsa, it would make sense.**

Chapter

Jack sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose as Elsa took refuge behind him. What a great introduction to the neighborhood. He poked Elsa and received a whack on the head. Jack noticed that Elsa probably was not going to get along very well with most of the people. Namely Bunnymund and North. North would probably be friendly, but Elsa would avoid him. Tooth would probably be fine.

Sandy and Pitch were probably her best bet for close friends. Which was sad to Jack, he hoped that Elsa and Tooth could get along. Jack put Sandy, Pitch, and Tooth in a line. Pitch, of course, rebelled against the system that Jack placed and sat down in the middle of them, looking grouchy. Jack gestured to the small group, "Elsa, I see these three being your friends in the future. Enjoy."

Jack knew that Elsa would be friends with them easier if he, Anna, North, and Bunny were not there to destroy any budding friendships. Jack looked at Anna as they walked away, Bunny and North getting the idea and following, "So, how do you think she will do?"

Anna looked at Jack and replied honestly, "If all three aren't scarred by the time we get back it will be a good day."

* * *

Elsa stood there and looked as uncomfortable as the three. She finally regained her dignity and sat down, deciding that starting a conversation would be the best action, "How do you all know each other?"

Tooth spoke up before either brother could, she pointed to Pitch then Sandy, "These two are brothers, I am a first cousin." Tooth tilted her head and smiled, "Do you have any other siblings, besides Anna?"

Elsa shook her head, "No. Just me and Anna." She looked at the boys, "Who is older?"

Pitch said dryly, "Sandy is older." The saw the skeptical expression on Elsa's face and put an arm around Sandy, "He is older. For better or for worse."

Elsa looked at Tooth and asked her the same question that she asked her, "Do you have any siblings?"

Tooth grinned, "Yes. I have 15 other siblings, mom was very productive." She rubbed Pitch's head, "So this guy is often 'plagued' with watching all 15. He calls it a plague, but we often come home and see him asleep on the couch with them all around him. Often with proof of pillow fights."

Pitch grumbled at the accurate description of his babysitting escapades. A couple of the young Tooth girls came up and hugged Pitch, just proving Tooth's point. Paste and Strawberry, the twins, were happy to see Pitch. And he couldn't turn the two 6 year olds away. Pitch let them climb over his shoulders and into his lap, ignoring the huge grin from both Tooth and Sandy.

Elsa hid a smile very well, Pitch seemed very aggressive with most people even close to his age, but he obviously loved children.


	7. Chapter 7

Anna meets Jack

By Samhoku

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen. I am a big fan of both. At first I was going to write one with Elsa and Jack as a pairing, then I found one that I liked better. This is a Modern type one.**

**Amazing reviews, the more reviews the better. (= Especially give me ideas for the story.**

Chapter

Jack, Bunnymund, and North were all sitting on the curb by Anna. Anna looked at the guys and asked, "How do you think they are doing with Elsa?"

Neither of the other two guys answered but Jack gave a ready answer, "I am sure they are fine, but when we get back Pitch will probably be the only one who made it through."

Anna nodded once and rubbed her hands together, obviously nervous about her sister. It was always a marvel to Jack on how the two girls could be so close without talking very much.

Jack suddenly wondered about Elsa's protectiveness and if it had any base in reality, "Have you ever dated anyone older?" He was surprised by how awkward Anna acted after that. North, being the cuddly weirdo he was, gave Anna a great big hug, "Tell North! I am Santa for everyone!" Bunnymund found the conversation topic weird and abandoned ship.

Anna felt better after the bear hug from North so she told the two remaining guys about her previous failed relationship, "I thought I was in love with this guy named Hans. I was only 13, he was 16. I don't know what I thought I knew about love. He was dating Elsa at the same time, when she found out she threatened to spill his guts. After that it got worse, Hans started hitting me whenever he could do it without anyone knowing. I didn't break up with him until I was 14, I put up with it for a year. Then Elsa found out and told Dad. Dad went after Hans and got a restraining order. I have stayed away from dating after that."

North looked angry and he got a piece of paper and pen, "Give me his address and number, I must pay this person a very personal visit."

Jack looked just as angry, maybe more so, "I can find out just by going to that town and going door to door." He gave Anna a hug and said, "I won't let anyone hurt you. Neither will anyone in this town. Pitch is a little more violent against abusers, their dad wasn't exactly a nice man. Pitch is part of the reason why the man left."

Anna shrugged, "I guess we should go see how the three are doing." She knew that now would probably be an excellent idea.

* * *

When they got to the place they left them Jack's prediction was correct. Pitch and Elsa were sitting there having a civil conversation while Sandy played soccer with two of the Tooth girls. Tooth had gone home to help her mother with something and the girls had wanted to play with Sandy.

Jack looked at Pitch and Elsa and said with a slight grin, "So, are you plotting on taking over the free world?"

Pitch and Elsa both said flatly and at the same time, "Yes."

Jack looked at the two of them and hoped they were kidding, they had replied swiftly and seriously. He knew they were kidding when Pitch cracked a smile.

These two were weird.


	8. Chapter 8

Anna meets Jack

By Samhoku

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen. I am a big fan of both. At first I was going to write one with Elsa and Jack as a pairing, then I found one that I liked better. This is a Modern type one.**

**Excellent, definitely some ideas to think about. **

Chapter

Eventually Anna and Elsa started to walk home. As they walked they noticed that their mom seemed to be looking for them in a panicked state. When they got to their mom she threw her arms around her girls and said, "Oh good, you are home. I had a disturbing call and was worried about you." Mrs. Golda looked very concerned and brought her two girls inside. She sat down and sighed deeply, "Girls...don't go anywhere alone. Hans has left his hometown and no one knows where he is going. But some suspect he is coming for Anna."

Anna felt an adrenalin rush and started doing deep breathing exercises, "Mom...what if he finds us? I mean, Kristoff isn't here anymore." Kristoff had joined the army after her father died, wanting to kill the so-and-sos for killing her dad. Kristoff had beat the snot out of Hans on more then one occasion.

Elsa looked at Anna and said plainly, "I will teach you stick fighting. Basically I will teach you to beat him to death with a staff." She wandered to her room and Anna had been shocked into calm.

Anna looked at her mom, Mrs. Golda looked just as surprised. Anna said with a confused tone, "So that is what she has been doing in there? That explains some of the crashing sounds."

Elsa came back out and handed Anna a stick, "We will start today. And I will get Jack to teach you hand to hand combat. If he refuses I will poison him." She looked dead serious but Anna could never be sure. Anna took the stick and followed her sister into the back yard for lessons. She first had to learn the correct stance.

Elsa had a plan in her head, first Anna would learn with a long stick then they would get smaller until Anna could use a pencil to ward off people. Elsa said to Anna, "Now, Hans will try and use his 'charms' to win you back. You. Can. Not. Listen. To. Him. Is that understood, Anna?"

Anna nodded once and they started their lesson. Mrs. Golda watched from inside and shook her head as she watched. She felt bad for Hans if he came. He wouldn't stand a chance. Anna was learning in an okay manner. Elsa had to duck a lot as Anna almost beaned her in the head on accident. This would definitely be interesting.

* * *

By the time the next morning rolled around Jack was at the door. Elsa had texted him the same night, she didn't explain the situation but she told him that she wanted him to teach Anna how to defend herself. Mrs. Golda opened the door and smiled at Jack, "Hello, Jack. Come in, Elsa is teaching Anna to fight with a stick still."

Jack seemed surprised by this new information. He would try and remember not to mess with Elsa when she had a stick. Jack walked into the backyard and sat down on one of the lawn chairs to observe. Both girls seemed equally matched, the advantage Elsa had was experience, the advantage Anna had was strength. Jack was thinking of a good way to teach Anna, but in the back of his mind he wondered why Anna needed to be taught. There had to be a reason.

Elsa noticed Jack and gestured to him, "Okay, it's Jack's turn. And I am sure he wants to know the reason, he is curious. And I will let you tell him." Elsa walked inside and sat down at the table with her mom.

Anna sat down in the chair next to Jack and looked over at him, "Remember when I told you about Hans?"

Jack's heart sank and he raised an eyebrow as he replied slowly, "Yes?" He had a sinking feeling that Hans wasn't going to be a passing threat.

"Well, he left town and no one knows where he went."

"If he comes here he won't live to see another day. North, Pitch, and I will destroy him."


	9. Chapter 9

Anna meets Jack

By Samhoku

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen. I am a big fan of both. At first I was going to write one with Elsa and Jack as a pairing, then I found one that I liked better. This is a Modern type one.**

**Pitch Black Fan- You're welcome. (= Ja, Hans is manipulative so that would be his thoughts.**

**Other reviewer- Thank you for your reviews, they are very encouraging. **

Chapter

Hans did arrive much earlier then anyone expected and he got to meet some of the neighborhood people, charming most of them. Of course, North wasn't sure about the guy. All he knew was:

1. This guy's name was Hans.

2. Anna told him about a guy named Hans.

3. Where was rat poison when you needed to spike someone's drink?

Hans walked up to Pitch and Sandy and proceeded to try and flatter them. Pitch wasn't buying what he was selling. He looked very bored and said to Hans, "What is your real motivation for just 'passing through'?"

Sandy looked at Pitch and shook his head, trying to downplay his brother's behavior to Hans, "Pay no attention to him. He is very...cynical." Pitch at this point had already learned about Hans from Elsa, but he didn't put it together yet. Yet being the key word, Pitch was trying to work this out in his mind. It didn't make any sense that this guy would pop up out of the blue.

Elsa came out of the house and saw Hans. Pitch watched a expression of shock flicker across her face and it clicked in his mind. This was the devil man Elsa had spoken of. Pitch looked at Hans and walked around him, pretending to be studying him. They both ignored him, Hans mostly ignoring Pitch because Sandy behaved as if it were normal. Pitch then stood a good distance behind Hans and kicked him behind the knees, causing him to collapse. Hans yelped as his knees caved and Sandy scolded Pitch. "Pitch! You know better then to beat people up!"

"Yes mommy." Pitch replied sarcastically then walked over to where Elsa was standing. Elsa tried to hold back a laugh, seeing Pitch do that didn't come as much of a shock. But watching Han's expression had been rich. Pitch grumbled darkly to himself about knives and ending people's lives.

Elsa looked over at the man with a concerned expression, "Don't kill anyone. It is against the law." She patted him on the back comfortingly. Pitch shrugged her hand away and watched Hans, "You don't think he will try and manipulate your sister, do you?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Anna went to North's bar and was surprised when the big man brought her behind the counter and hid her. He squatted down so neither of them could be seen and said, "Hans came in here today. I couldn't find the rat poison."

Anna stared at North and patted his arm, "Is he here now?" She didn't get back up to look, but she heard footsteps come over to the counter. Hans looked over the counter and gave Anna a charming smile.

"Hello, Anna. I missed you. I am sorry for what I did, I promise I have changed."

North said quietly and darkly so only he and Anna could hear, "And she missed you like a root canal and you changed like how a Cheetah will change to capture its prey."


	10. Chapter 10

Anna meets Jack

By Samhoku

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen. I am a big fan of both. At first I was going to write one with Elsa and Jack as a pairing, then I found one that I liked better. This is a Modern type one.**

**New Reviewer! Yippy!**

Chapter

Hans ignored North's comment, already aware that the man didn't like him. He leaned on the counter and waited for Anna to stand up. She had filled out quite a bit since he last had seen her. Hans pretended to be sorry about her dad, "I am sorry about your father, he was a great man. Honorable and protective of his beautiful angel."

North also stood up to his full height, making sure that he would tower over Hans. He glared down at the younger man with intense anger. An intense white hot anger.

Anna came from behind the counter and offered Hans a timid smile, she wasn't sure what to think. Hans certainly was handsome, but she wasn't sure if she should trust him. Being handsome wasn't a reason to trust the man, but she certainly didn't want to write him off as a psycho right away.

Hans took one of her hands gently and Anna flinched, expecting a smack. Hans said in a gentle voice, "Anna, I am sorry for what I did. I was wrong. I don't expect to win back your friendship so easily."

Anna gently pulled her hand away as Jack walked into the room. Jack saw Hans and it clicked immediately in his mind. He walked over and instantly placed himself between Anna and Hans. Jack glared at Hans and said, "Why are you here?"

Anna walked around Jack and put her hand on his arm, trying to calm him, "Jack, this is Hans. Hans, this is Jack. Hans hasn't done anything to harm me, okay? You don't need to beat him up."

Jack felt his heart rate go down, it had sped up when he saw Anna with Hans. He looked down at Anna and then at Hans. Jack slowly held out his hand to shake hands with Hans, "Its nice to meet you."

Hans shook hands with Jack, at least he hadn't tried to break his knees like Pitch had. Instead Jack started squeezing the life out of Hans hand. Hans winced but otherwise made no indication of pain.

Jack whispered harshly, "If you do anything to harm Anna you will wish you were never born." He let go of Hans hand and backed up a step so he was standing by Anna.

Anna rubbed her arms and looked at the ground, silent. She remembered all the hitting and bruises, she wouldn't be able to recover very easily from that.

Hans gave them all a smile and said, "I will be going now, I hope to see you all tomorrow. I am renting a house close by."

North gave an evil grin, he knew exactly which house it was. He was formulating an evil plan when Jack gave him a look that very plainly told him, 'No. Not yet.'


	11. Chapter 11

Anna meets Jack

By Samhoku

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen. I am a big fan of both. At first I was going to write one with Elsa and Jack as a pairing, then I found one that I liked better. This is a Modern type one.**

**Once again, Excellent reviews. Ideas for the story are my favorite ones, they help keep me thinking.**

Chapter

As soon as Hans left Jack looked at Anna. He was completely calm now, "Is there any reason why he has scratch marks on his face?"

Anna looked bewildered and said, "I don't know." They both looked at the door as Pitch and Elsa came in. Anna and Jack figured it out by the self-satisfied expression that was plastered unto Pitch's face.

Pitch said in his normal dark way, "I made him fall over. My act of persuasion couldn't stop him for taking a face plant into the pavement. He ran away from me, my life is complete." Elsa looked at Pitch with an disturbed look then looked back at Jack and Anna, "He was cackling like a witch for thirty minutes after that."

Jack said slowly, "I think we should at least try to put up with him, as long as he is renting a house." He ignored the irritated look Elsa gave him, "Look, if anything happens we can always call Mr. Moon. He is the police chief."

Anna could tell that North didn't like the idea by the face he made. A few seconds later Bunnymund stomped in with Tooth following him. Bunnymund exploded and said, his accent thick, "That new bloke flirted with my girl! He now has a bloody nose and I hope he bloody goes to ****."

North screeched at the language used in his child safe place. He chased Bunnymund around the room as the children ate on, watching as if this was entertainment. Tooth face palmed, her boyfriend overreacted again, thus causing him to be chased by the Santa.

One little kid cheered North on, "Go kill him, Santa! He said a bad word!"

Jack shooed Pitch, Elsa, and Anna out and decided to allow North to handle Bunnymund and Tooth.

Anna rubbed her ears and said, "Wow, North can screech like one of those creatures in Jurassic Park." She saw Bunnymund go flying out the door and land in the street. Then she heard Tooth berating North as she walked out the door with the big man in tow, forcing him to apologize.

Jack shook his head and saw Sandy coming. Sandy looked peeved and he looked at Pitch, "Why didn't you tell me that Hans was the scum bag? I broke a couple fingers."

Jack stared at Sandy in disbelief and said incredulously, "You broke Hans's fingers?" He almost couldn't believe it. Sandy was crazy but he never knew that he would try that.

* * *

"I am telling you, that guy Sandy broke my fingers!" Hans said while in pain to Mr. Moon.

Mr. Moon gave Hans a dry look, "Then you deserved it. Sandy is a very non-violent person. Now, if you said that Pitch had beat you over the head with a crowbar for no reason, I would believe you."

Hans stared at the man in disbelief and made a mental note to avoid Pitch. He shrugged and gave the man an easy smile, "Alright. I probably did do something to deserve it, I just won't do it again."


	12. Chapter 12

Anna meets Jack

By Samhoku

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen. I am a big fan of both. At first I was going to write one with Elsa and Jack as a pairing, then I found one that I liked better. This is a Modern type one.**

**Once again, Excellent reviews. Ideas for the story are my favorite ones, they help keep me thinking.**

**I am gonna torture Hans a little more. :p**

Chapter

It wasn't long when Hans decided to try and make friends with Pitch. Only Pitch was sitting on the roof, so Hans went up to join him. Hans said pleasantly, "It seems to me we have gotten off on the wrong foot. You and I, we aren't much different..."

Pitch interrupted him, "No, we are quite different. I wouldn't beat my girlfriend and I wouldn't date two people at the same time. I also wouldn't come after the girl that has a restraining order on me. And I wouldn't try to manipulate her friends into trying to like me. So, you and I, we are quite different.

Hans started to get a little uncomfortable with this conversation, it was unnerving to him. He slowly tried again, "I would like to be friends."

Pitch replied flatly, "I am afraid that is an impossible suggestion, as I would never, could never, become friends with someone like you. Scumbag."

Hans blinked owlishly then Pitch pushed him off the roof. Sandy heard the yell and came over, looking at Pitch, "You pushed him off the one story(sp?) house as if that would harm him."

Pitch said darkly, "It made me feel better."

North yelled loudly, "You accosted me, you fiend!" His accent became thick, even though he was born in America, both his parents came over from Russia. His accent came from spending most of his time with them.

Hans ran away shouting his innocents, "I did no such thing! Help! A crazy Russian is after me!" Hans was smaller then North so he had the added benefit of being able to switch directions a little more swiftly.

North, unable to catch Hans, slowed down and panted for breath, glaring at Hans retreating back, "You cannot run forever, you coward!"

Pitch cackled to himself and rubbed his hands together like an evil genius. It worried Sandy so he slowly walked out of Pitch's room. Knowing Pitch, he would likely throw Sandy out the window for his own enjoyment.

Hans collapsed next to Jack, they had been on a friendly basis. Not friends, but not enemies either. It was very shaky ground. Jack looked at Hans, "You look like you were running away from a wild turkey."

"If wild turkeys own a child friendly 'bar', talk in a Russian accent, and think you accosted him when you were pushed off a roof, then yes. I was chased by wild turkeys." Hans replied, still trying to catch his breath.

"Pitch pushed you off the roof."

"How did you guess?"

"Who else would do that? Besides Elsa."


	13. Chapter 13

Anna meets Jack

By Samhoku

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen. I am a big fan of both. At first I was going to write one with Elsa and Jack as a pairing, then I found one that I liked better. This is a Modern type one.**

**Once again, Excellent reviews. Ideas for the story are my favorite ones, they help keep me thinking.**

Chapter

Anna eventually wandered over to Tooth's house. She wanted to get to know the other girl a little more, when she knocked on the door she heard a scuffle then Tooth answered the door. Tooth was carrying one kid while another one was attached to her leg and giggling, "Hey, Anna."

Anna pried the kid off of Tooth and smiled, "Hi. Is this a bad time?" She looked at all the little girls running around and laughing. She also saw one little boy sitting in the corner and looking traumatized, "Do you need help?"

Tooth looked relieved, "I would love some help, if you don't mind. My dad and mom went on a much needed date night and Sandy isn't allowed to come over. He is making sure Pitch doesn't burn the house down or something." Tooth stepped aside and let Anna come in the house.

Anna walked in and looked around at the kids. They were expertly avoiding the breakable things as they ran around. Anna asked, "What are all their names?"

"Toothpaste, Cleaning Strip, Dentalia, Toothbrush, Charia, Lightia, Root Canal, Bracia, Rubber, Spring, and the boy is Cavity." Tooth grinned at Anna's shocked expression, "Dad was starting to run out of names."

Anna looked at the one she was holding, "Which one is this?" She looked over at Tooth and was surprised at the sad expression.

"We named her Emma. After Jack's baby sister that died. She fell through the ice and Jack did pull her out. But he couldn't expel the water from her lungs fast enough. Pitch was there too, he called the ambulance."

Anna remembered the pictures Jack sent of little Emma. She felt very sad and said, "I am sorry that happened." Anna smiled at Emma though and bounced her, "So, how old are you, Emma?"

Emma smiled and looked shy before answering, "Four." She hugged Anna then wanted to be put down. Anna put little Emma down and the child ran off to play with Cavity. Cavity looked very happy to have a playmate.

Tooth shooed them towards the bathroom, "Form a line, children! Brush your teeth then go to your rooms and get in your PJs." Once she had them in a line she made sure that only two would go in at a time. Tooth wandered back into the living room and sat on the couch. She looked at Anna and gestured to the seats, "Have a seat, we have plenty."

Anna sat down and smiled a little, "Your dad is a dentist? What does your mom do?" She looked around at the beautifully furnished house.

Tooth smiled and said happily, "Mom does lots of things. She is a seamstress, stay at home mom, and she does Meals on Wheels. She makes wedding dresses, mostly. How about your mom?"

Anna tilted her head and said, "We get a pension from the army for my Dad. He died...not long ago actually. But Mom works at the grocery store here and is working on a couple of books."

Tooth said sympathetically, "I am sorry about your dad." She heard the kids go to their rooms to get changed,

Cavity walked by to his room, "I have my own room. For that, I can be thankful."

Anna held in a laugh and asked Tooth, "How old is he?" The boy wasn't small, but that wasn't a good reason to think he was 13.

Tooth had to think about it for a moment, "Er...Yeah, he is 8. Very tall for an 8 year old." She heard them calling for a bedtime story, "Hey, Anna. Divide and conquer?"

Anna grinned and said, "Sure! I will go read them a bedtime story." She had Tooth show her where the rooms were as Tooth explained the sleeping arrangements.

Tooth pointed out a couple of hammocks for a few of the older girls, "Four to a room, two older girls in each room with two younger. Cavity is the only one with his own room. I sleep in the same room with Emma."

Anna let them pick two stories and then read them to the girls while Tooth went and took care of the others. When they had finished Tooth went and read a story to Cavity. By the time they were done getting glasses of water and stuffed animals they were tired.

Anna sat down on a beanbag chair next to Tooth and they both grinned at each other.

Anna said with a happy voice, "You can call me anytime, I would love to help take care of them all again."

Tooth snickered, "Thanks, I can always use the help. They love Sandy, so I like it when he comes. Bunny tends to stay away." She looked slightly disappointed, "I wish he liked kids more. I love kids."

Anna watched Tooth and asked carefully, "Why don't you date Sandy instead? He seems really nice and you seem to think highly of him."

Tooth shook her head and gave Anna a lopsided smile, "I could, I do like Sandy. He is a great guy, but breaking up with Bunnymund would be the hard part. He is a weirdo when it comes to breakups. He gets all weird and gets sulky for days."

Anna grinned at Tooth and said playfully, "His loss is Sandy's gain."

Tooth burst out into laughter and got out of the beanbag chair, "What is with that Hans dude? I know that he was cruel to you and Elsa, but that is the extent of my knowledge." She then stopped and grinned at Anna, "Hey, could we have a sleepover? I know it is childish and whatever, but you could call your mom and I could call mine. They could use an entire night off. Elsa could come too if she likes."

Anna smiled and replied, "Sure!" she started to get excited, "I will ask Elsa, but I don't know that she will come." Both girls called their parents. Mrs. Arnedell wasn't comfortable with Anna sleeping over so Tooth offered to come over there when her parents came home. Mrs. Arendell was more comfortable with that and Tooth's parents were fine with it.

Anna waited there with Tooth and she met the parents. Anna shook Tooth's mom and Dad's hands then they both went out of the house to go to Anna's house.

When they walked in Elsa seemed happy that Tooth came over. Elsa hadn't had a female friend in a long time herself. Elsa stayed up with them for a while then went to bed.

Tooth and Anna sat together and talked about some other things. Anna asked Tooth, "Why did you cut your hair short and dye it green?"

Tooth tilted her head as she thought about it, "I don't know. I liked the way the style looked so I tried it. I also love bright colors, I dress in these crazy bird outfits for halloween. I love your hair though, don't ever change it. I think Jack likes it too." Tooth had a mischievous grin plastered on her face, "Too bad he is older. Elsa would kill him."

Anna blushed bright red and looked at her hair, "I never thought about changing my hair before. I don't think I ever will. I like it too much."


	14. Chapter 14

Anna meets Jack

By Samhoku

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen. I am a big fan of both. At first I was going to write one with Elsa and Jack as a pairing, then I found one that I liked better. This is a Modern type one.**

**I will be adding Jojo from Horton hears a Who. Just for comic purposes. Imagine him in a more human like form. **

**Reviewers: The idea for Tooth was an excellent one and thank you for the reviews.**

**Author Note: I will be gone from August 6th to August 16th(?) And then I will be starting work soon after. (= I will probably update once a night. Maybe.**

Chapter

The next morning Anna woke up to Tooth giggling. Anna looked over at her new found friend and asked, "Why are you laughing?"

"I keep forgetting...Sandy is my second cousin. I think dating him would be rather awkward." Tooth was struggling with her laughter. She looked over at Anna and grinned, "But thanks for the laugh."

Anna also burst into laughter when she heard the explanation, "Wow, I am sorry." She got up and helped Tooth up, "Whatcha want for breakfast?"

Tooth shrugged and followed Anna to the kitchen, "I am not picky. I will help you cook if you want."

Anna nodded and grinned, "Thanks, I would love the help." She heard Elsa stumble out of her room and giggled, "The Ice Queen is up."

Tooth smiled and asked happily, "What can I cook?" Anna told her what to get and Tooth got some eggs and cream out to make scrambled eggs. Anna put the toast down and got butter and jelly out.

Elsa stumbled into the kitchen and filled the kettle, putting it on the oven and turning it on to make tea. She sat down at the table and blinked owlishly as she tried to wake herself up.

Anna heard her mom come into the room and heard her laugh. Mrs. Arendell put her hands on her hips and studied the girls, "Well, this is a first. I usually have to make breakfast." Then Mrs. Arendell looked towards the phone then back at the girls, "I will invite Jack over. He likes home cooked food."

Anna looked over at Tooth curiously and the girl explained quietly, "His mom doesn't cook much anymore, it is mostly frozen foods. His dad isn't a nice man anymore. He is drunk all the time and has gone to terrorizing Jack. Jack used to write your mom and tell her. He doesn't live there anymore, but often times he brings his dad to his house after his dad had a drinking episode. So if Jack is gone when the man wakes up he is safe."

Anna nodded once and smiled when her mom came back in the room. Mrs. Arendell smiled and said, "He is going to leave breakfast for his dad then come over here. He will be here in twenty minutes."

Anna set another spot for Jack and then also made coffee. Tooth got some salt and showed Anna, "If you put a little bit of salt in the coffee grounds it makes it a little smoother."

Anna put one shake in then plugged in the coffee maker. She stirred the eggs as Tooth buttered the toast. Elsa sat there looking cranky and mad at the world. Elsa growled, "It is too early to see Frost."

Mrs. Arendell shook her head at Elsa and walked to the front door when the doorbell rang. Jack was at the door, he had one black eye but had a grin, "Dad didn't want to leave the bar. But I won. And the bouncer helped me."

Mrs. Arendell gave the young man a hug and showed him to the kitchen, "Come in Jack, I will get you can Ice pack."

All three girls glanced at Jack and Elsa was the first to speak up.

"You look like you got in a stand off with a train and lost."


	15. Chapter 15

Anna meets Jack

By Samhoku

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen. I am a big fan of both. At first I was going to write one with Elsa and Jack as a pairing, then I found one that I liked better. This is a Modern type one. I do not own Jojo or Horton Hears a Who.**

**My comments: Hans will be an idiot at first, but I am thinking of redemption for him. **

**Reviewers: Guy's night out will probably be in the next chapter.**

**Author Note: I will be gone from August 6th to August 16th(?) And then I will be starting work soon after. (= I will probably update once a night. Maybe.**

Chapter

Jack laughed at Elsa and enjoyed her expression as the two other girls scolded her. He grinned and tilted his head, "It felt that way. I don't think he was drunk enough when I pulled him out." He sat down at the spot that was set for him and looked around. Jack asked Tooth, "How is Bunnymund's brother, Jojo?"

Tooth shrugged, "I assume he is still violent and small." She put a couple pieces of toast on all the plates as Anna served the eggs. Anna gave Jack his plate first then served everyone else. Mrs. Arendell accepted her plate while handing Jack his icepack.

Jack ate his eggs quietly and looked around at everyone. They all seemed content to eat in silence. Jack looked worried and glanced at the door, "I hate to eat and run, but I think that is what I am going to have to do. I promised North I would help him with the kids today. And Jojo isn't sick anymore. Since today is Saturday I am assuming that North will need a lot of help." Jack finished up his eggs and gave Tooth a side hug before gently pushing Elsa's head playfully then giving Anna a hug. Jack walked to Mrs. Arendell and gave the women a great big hug then walked towards the door, "Thanks for breakfast!"

As Jack walked down the street he started thinking back a little over the years. His dad went from a loving father to a raging drunk within a couple years. It could all be traced back to when Emma died. Jack's father started drinking, his mom stopped cooking, and Jack found a way of escape. He had found refuge at North's parent's house and started working at the child 'bar'. He got paid well and found his own place to buy. Then he met Bunnymunds odd brother. Jojo had always lived there but he was a recluse. He only came out to get the mail or to chase a robber down the street. But as he got older he started to work for North. As the boy became more used to people he also showed his violent tendencies and his irritation towards people who called him short.

Speaking of which...Jack watched as Jojo came running down the street, skidding to a stop at the bar and running in. Jack came in and looked at North then Jojo.

Jojo said dryly to Jack, "Your father had a moment of stupidity and may have called me short, useless, and stupid. So I may have given him a bloody nose, some of his hair may or may not be missing, his right index finger and his left pinky finger may or may not be broken, and his right elbow may or may not be dislocated. I fled the scene."

Jack held in a laugh, his father stood at 6ft and Jojo stood at 5ft 5in. That must have humiliated his father.

"And your lovely father may or may not have sobered up quickly."

North laughed heartily and shooed the two guys off towards a group of little kids who just walked in, "Go help the children, Mr. Frost won't come in here. He doesn't like my loud voice when he is on hangover."

Sandy came in a few moments later and looked at the door with a bewildered expression. When he saw Jojo a look of realization crossed his face and he said, "Mr. Frost is standing outside and debating on if he should come in or not. The way he looks I am surprised he isn't on his way to the hospital." They heard the man yelp and Pitch walk in with a smug expression.

Pitch high fived Jojo and said, "I kicked his knee for good measure." Pitch and Jojo cackled to themselves and then went to serve tables. Jack went behind the counter with North and Sandy found seats for the kids. Sandy was funny with the kids.

Sandy greeted a group of 12 year olds and brought them to a table, combining a couple tables to seat the 8 kids.


	16. Chapter 16

Anna meets Jack

By Samhoku

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen. I am a big fan of both. At first I was going to write one with Elsa and Jack as a pairing, then I found one that I liked better. This is a Modern type one. I do not own Jojo or Horton Hears a Who.**

**My comments: How _do _guys decide to hang out? Since this is a mystery to me, I will take a wild stab at this. This chapter may be very...cliched? I am not a guy, so really, this is beyond me.**

**Reviewers: **

**Author Note: I will be gone from August 6th to August 16th(?) And then I will be starting work soon after. (= I will probably update once a night. Maybe.**

Chapter

After work that day North had a brilliant idea. He looked at all the guys who looked beat and suggested, "Why don't we all hang out together today? We can stay here or since there is still daylight we can play a sport."

Jojo commented dryly, "How about we play boxing? I like that game. I usually win." He cackled to himself in such a weird way that all of the guys decided to pass.

North cleared his throat and said, "We should stay here. That way we at least have a weapon if our dear Jojo here decides to go bazerk and kill everyone." So they decided that North's idea was the best. They could hang out and talk. For a second they were all quiet, unsure of what the topic of discussion should be.

"What do you think about this Hans guy?" North asked, he already knew his answer. He wanted to destroy him.

"I think we should give him a chance." This came from Jack, and from the expressions he was receiving he could tell that it wasn't a popular opinion.

"I don't like him. I wish my roof was higher so he had a terrible accident." Pitch muttered darkly. Sandy scooted his chair away from Pitch and closer to Jojo, now cursing himself for putting himself right between the two most temperamental people.

For a few more moments they were quiet again before talking about music. They discovered the following:

Pitch's favorite bands were Metallica, Van Canto, and the Rez band. He was a big fan of hard rock/heavy metal.

Jack's favorite bands were oldies, such as Billy Joel, The Beatles, Johnny Cash, Elvis Presley, Bon Jovi, and Louis Armstrong.

North's favorite bands were mostly Russian ones that no one had heard about, but out of the American bands he enjoyed Billy Joel and Metallica.

Sandy's favorites were a huge mix, but he mostly enjoyed Jon Elton (guy at Princess Diana's Funeral), Bon Jovi, and the Beatles.

Jojo enjoyed some rap, mainly Andy Mineo, but he also enjoyed lots of metal music.

They decided to be weirdos and do covers for one favorite singer. They decided to have North start, seeing as he was the one who instigated them all being in the same room together.

North chose Back in the USSR by Billy Joel. He botched the song and made Jack want to smack his head off of the table. Next they decided to torture Pitch. Pitch did Rebellion which was a cover done by Van Canto. He pulled it off excellently and then bowed stiffly before glaring at North, "We will never do covers again."

Jojo was supposed to go next, but he forced Pitch to preform with him. They did another song from Metallica. Thunderstruck, to be exact. Jojo's voice was built for heavy metal. So they were all very impressed, but even more so when Sandy came up and did Srgt. Pepper by the Beatles.

Jack had picked a song from Billy Joel. He picked You May be Right by Billy Joel. He pulled it off perfectly and deeply impressed his friends. Well, the ones that appreciated oldies music, anyways. The Heavy Metal fans were not very impressed.

Now they were all quiet again and they started talking about girls. This was a more interesting topic that lasted for a bit longer. They discovered that North had a girlfriend who lived in Ukraine. They were attempting to get her a Visa to come to the states. They also discovered that Jojo had a crush on his brother's girlfriend. To be more precise, he had a crush on Tooth, who was dating Bunnymund, his brother.

Sandy was very content to be alone for the moment and found all of the conversation very entertaining. They were all crazy, he surmised. And he noticed that Pitch was being strangely quiet.

North noticed too and phrased his question a little differently, "Who do you find attractive, Pitch?"

Pitch said sarcastically, "Bunnymund." He was trying to avoid the question, but Sandy wouldn't have it.

Pitch hissed at them and turned his chair around so he wouldn't have to look at them. Jojo decided to take a different course of action. Jojo grabbed Pitch's hand and pointed out some bones, "If I put enough pressure on these bones I can break two of your fingers."

"Elsa." Pitch squacked out quickly and Jojo released his hand cackling. Everyone else looked shocked. Everyone but Jack and Sandy. They were starting to figure it out.

Now they interrogated Jack. North said mischievously, "And we all know that you like Anna, am I correct, Jack?"

Jack looked embarrassed but didn't deny it. Instead he said, "I am going to college next year. Anna will stay here. I think that is explanation enough. And Elsa would skin me alive then cut my head off and put my head on a spit."


	17. Chapter 17

Anna meets Jack

By Samhoku

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen. I am a big fan of both. At first I was going to write one with Elsa and Jack as a pairing, then I found one that I liked better. This is a Modern type one. I do not own Jojo or Horton Hears a Who.**

**My comments: Sorry about the mistakes in the previous chapter. I heard back in the USSR in a Billy Joel CD. I also have a tendency to get my metal mixed up. Dad has me listen to quite a bit.**

**Reviewers: Thanks for pointing those mistakes out. Elton John/John Elton is one I am not familiar with. **

**Author Note: I will be gone from August 6th to August 16th(?) And then I will be starting work soon after. (= I will probably update once a night. Maybe.**

Chapter

By the time the next morning rolled around Anna was sound asleep. She muttered and whacked her hand at someone that was poking her, she was in a semi-awake state when she heard Elsa say in a peeved voice.

"I couldn't wake her up. What makes you think poking her will wake her up, Frost?" Elsa sounded more then a little annoyed. She obviously had gotten desperate and went to extremes.

Anna put her arm over her eyes and said in a groggy voice, "Go away. I'm sleeping." That was her mistake. Jack took the opportunity and tickled Anna. Anna jumped up, now wide awake. She squealed and smacked at his hands before collapsing again into a fit of giggles. Jack grinned and watched as the girl tried to collect herself.

Anna sat up and whacked Jack in the arm before saying in a regal voice, "Mr. Jack Frost. Do not tickle me while I am trying to sleep." She watched as Jack suddenly looked very mischievous, "And no, that doesn't mean you can tickle me while I am awake."

Jack held in a laugh and got up, he rubbed her already messy hair and teased lightly, "You need to brush your hair, ragamuffin." Anna took another whack at him that Jack avoided.

Jack gave her a lopsided smile and said, "I was surprised when Elsa humbled herself enough to call and ask for help. You sleep like the dead, I had been doing that for at least twenty minutes."

Anna huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "Whatever." She pretended to be cross with him, but Jack didn't seem very concerned. Anna got up and shooed him out the door, "Get out so I can get changed."

Jack grinned over his shoulder at her and teased, "What, you don't want me in here for that?" His grin only widened when he saw a blush come unto Anna's face.

Anna growled at him, "No, I do not." She got him out then shut the door and locked it. She knew he probably wouldn't have attempted to come in, but since he was a trickster she could never tell. Anna walked away from the door and said to herself, "Well, that was...embarrassing." She found some clothes then got changed out of her PJs and into her outfit for the day. That consisted of sandals, jeans, and a nice T-shirt.

Anna walked out of her room and sat down at the table next to Jack and Elsa. She ate her breakfast as the two drank coffee. They had obviously already eaten their breakfast. She looked over at Jack and gave him the evil eye. He was still playing innocent and it made Anna want to flick some of her egg at him.

Jack felt warm inside as he watched Anna. He liked her a lot, but right now the three year age difference was just a big enough gap.

Anna heard the phone ring and she jumped up to get it. It was Tooth and she needed help with babysitting. So Anna gobbled up her food and then ran out the door, on her way to help her friend.

Jack looked at Elsa and Elsa explained it.

"Anna helps Tooth babysit the many little children. She loves kids."

"Good, because when I marry her, we are going to have lots."

"...Frost. If you marry my sister you are stuck with the Ice Queen."

"I can deal with a little ice if it means I can have Anna."


	18. Chapter 18

Anna meets Jack

By Samhoku

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen. I am a big fan of both. At first I was going to write one with Elsa and Jack as a pairing, then I found one that I liked better. This is a Modern type one. I do not own Jojo or Horton Hears a Who.**

**My comments: Back to Hans. xD **

**Reviewers: **

**Author Note: I will be gone from August 6th to August 16th(?) And then I will be starting work soon after. (= I will probably update once a night. Maybe.**

Chapter

Hans was debating with himself in his mind. He wanted to be able to have Anna back, but at the same time he knew that wouldn't be possible. Hans knew he didn't want to try for Elsa, she would skin him alive first. He ranted to himself as he swung on a swing in a playground, unaware that he had a child audience. One of them leaned over and whispered to another kid, "What's wrong with him?"

The other child answered the kid, "I think he has lost his mind." A little girl came and sat on the swing next to Hans and asked him innocently, "Are you a crazy man?"

Hans looked at the kid with surprise and blinked owlishly, "No. Well...I suppose in a way I am a crazy man. I was very mean to a girl I liked and now I am paying for it. I ended up being told not to go anywhere near her or her sister."

The little girl swung her legs and got the swing started, "I am sorry. But if you could be mean to her then why would you want her back? You could do it again." She didn't see the thoughtful expression on Hans's face as he considered what the child said.

Hans admitted quietly, "You are probably right. Now all her friends dislike me. Except for the guy that likes her, Jack. You probably know him. He has at least given me a chance."

The little girl's eyes lit up, "Jack! I like Jack, he is nice. He takes us ice skating sometimes. He can't go on real ice anymore, his baby sister died. But we still go to a rink."

Hans nodded once and was lost in thought when the little girl asked, "When you say mean, do you mean hit? My daddy used to hit Momma, but Mommy left him."

Hans looked over at the kid and reluctantly admitted it, "Yes. I hit her. I tore her down verbally. I am not proud of it. I also dated her sister at the same time."

The little girl nodded in a wisdom that only children can have, "It is best that you are not with her. She won't be able to see you any other way. And if Jack likes her and she likes him, then it would definitely be for the best."

Hans nodded again and gave her a small smile, "I guess you are right."


	19. Chapter 19

Anna meets Jack

By Samhoku

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen. I am a big fan of both. At first I was going to write one with Elsa and Jack as a pairing, then I found one that I liked better. This is a Modern type one. I do not own Jojo or Horton Hears a Who.**

**My comments: That last chapter was a bit harder. Trying to redeem a character that I don't really like but think is a good character is difficult. **

**Reviewers: I am happy that y'all are happy with the story. (=**

**Author Note: I will be gone from August 6th to August 16th(?) And then I will be starting work soon after. (= I will probably update once a night. Maybe.**

Chapter

Anna had helped Tooth until her parents returned then she walked back to her house. Hans caught up with her and started his speech that he had prepared, "Anna, I know you won't take me back, but I wanted to apologize for how I behaved all those years ago. I was wrong."

Anna almost jumped 3 feet in the air, he had surprised her. She listened to his apology and said carefully, "I forgave you a couple years ago. Could we try just being friends?"

Hans was surprised that Anna even offered that. He was expecting a punch in the face, "Um. Yeah, that would be good." Hans gave an uneasy smile then saw Pitch with Elsa, the two people who hated him most. He scooted so he was walking behind Anna, trying to make himself smaller so they wouldn't see him.

Anna shook her head and pulled Hans out so he was walking next to her. When they approached Pitch and Elsa, Anna announced to them, "Hans and I are now friends. He has apologized for his behavior and I accepted his apology. So you will not mistreat him."

Pitch and Elsa both blinked owlishly as Anna and Hans walked by. Hans was shocked that Pitch didn't try to slug him as he walked by. That is until he tripped and Jojo cackled manically. Obviously this guy wasn't going to be friends with Hans. He was on his bad list.

Anna walked towards her house, "Bye Hans!" She waved and he waved back as he walked in a different direction. Anna wondered if accepting his apology was a good idea or not...but he seemed genuine.

Hans found Jack and sat next to him, "Anna accepted my apology."

Jack smiled and nodded, "That's good. So are you two going to try at a friendship?" He looked over at Hans curiously.

Hans drummed his fingers on the ground he was sitting on and said, "Yes. Anna suggested it, I was surprised. I would think she wouldn't want anything to do with me."

"Anna can surprise you." Jack said, a small smile coming over his face.

"Do you know what Elsa did when she found out?" Hans asked with a disturbed expression crossing his face.

Jack was almost afraid to ask, "No, what?"

"She tied me to the back of her VW bug and said I was about to go on Mr. Toads wild ride."

"You're kidding."

"No. Then her dad 'rescued' me only to tie me to the back of his Pickup and quote what Elsa said. I was only lucky that a police officer was driving by and rescued me. Mr. Arendell settled for a restraining order." Hans still sounded like that was concerning, "I was sorry when he died. He was fun to hang out with until I ruined it."

Jack was holding back a laugh, trying to disguise it as a cough and crying.

"What's so funny?"

"I could see them both doing that."


	20. Chapter 20

Anna meets Jack

By Samhoku

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen. I am a big fan of both. At first I was going to write one with Elsa and Jack as a pairing, then I found one that I liked better. This is a Modern type one. I do not own Jojo or Horton Hears a Who.**

**My comments: **

**Reviewers: I feel the love. (= **

**Author Note: I will be gone from August 6th to August 16th(?) And then I will be starting work soon after. (= I will probably update once a night. Maybe.**

Chapter

Anna looked around and saw Olaf trot up to her. The big dog whined and cuddled her. Anna smiled happily and petted the dog, "I am sorry, I guess I haven't been home very much, have I? I am sorry." She watched as the dog's ears shot up and listened, the dog's eyes on the door. A few seconds later Elsa answered the door and she seemed stunned. They heard an army officer saying, "Your father is alive. We accidentally got a few files mixed up, he was MIA, but we found him. Um...May we come in?"

Elsa backed up and regained her queenly behaviorism, "How does one mix up files?" She led the way to the living area and Anna came out with Olaf close behind. The two men took a seat when Elsa gestured to them.

Mrs. Arendell heard the explanation and said in a broken voice, "When is he coming home? He is well past his serving time."

"He is on the next plane over, he will be here tomorrow. We informed him that you had moved and he was fine with that." One of the men replied.

Olaf stayed by Anna and then looked at the door again as Jack came in. Jack walked over to Anna and ducked his head so he could ask in a quiet voice, "What's going on?"

Anna reached for his hand, more to steady herself and seek comfort then anything, "Daddy is coming home." Her voice was thick with emotion, trying to figure out if it was true or not. Jack squeezed her hand gently then looked at the men. They both excused themselves and left the house.

Mrs. Arendell burst into tears and started to rock back and forth, "Who did we bury? Some other poor family is going to get the terrible news."

Elsa looked defeated and sat down, "If dad tries to go to the army again I will tie him down." She rubbed the bridge of her nose and Olaf walked over to comfort her, the big dog nuzzling her hand.

Anna had become very quiet and wasn't speaking. She was so happy that he wasn't dead but it brought back so many feelings. And it made her want to cry for the family who's father had died.

Jack asked with an uncertain voice, "Do you want me to leave?" He got the same answer from everyone, even Elsa, which surprised him.

"No. Don't leave." Anna had been the first to speak and the other two chimed in. Anna's grip on his hand tightened and Jack decided that it wouldn't be a good idea to leave them alone right now.

* * *

Mr. Arendell had just gotten out of the program to reunite him with the Western world. He was a bit peeved that they had made such a foolish mistake, but at the same time he was glad that he was alive. Mr. Arendell rubbed his hands on his jeans and muttered, "Morons. Trust the army to mix something up like that." He was anxious to see his wife and kids. He was sure his daughters were even more beautiful, that Olaf was a big poochy, and that Hans wouldn't be back.

He did feel bad about what happened with Hans. He liked the guy, he was great. That is until he found out that the idiot was playing both his daughters. Then he would have gone on Mr. Toads wild ride.


	21. Chapter 21

Anna meets Jack

By Samhoku

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen. I am a big fan of both. At first I was going to write one with Elsa and Jack as a pairing, then I found one that I liked better. This is a Modern type one. I do not own Jojo or Horton Hears a Who.**

**My comments: **

**Reviewers: I feel the love. (= **

**Author Note: I will be gone from August 6th to August 16th(?) And then I will be starting work soon after. (= I will probably update once a night. Maybe.**

Chapter

The entire family was at the airport the next day and were waiting for their father/husband. Jack was also with them, mostly just because Anna wanted him to come. When Mr. Arendell walked off the plane he looked frazzled and didn't seem to like all the noise. But the man adapted quickly and saw his family. Mr. Arendell walked up to his wife and gave her a great big hug.

Mrs. Arendell clutched unto him and decided she would never let go. Elsa gave her father a gentle hug then backed up, allowing Anna to hug him. Mr Arendell looked at Jack and joked, "I don't think we are related, yet." Mr. Arendell always thought that Jack and Anna would get married, even when they were kids.

Jack grinned and said, "Nope." He shook Mr. Arendell's hand and said again, "I just came along to see how you were and because Anna wanted me here."

Anna blurted out, "Daddy, when we get back, Hans is in our town. He apologized, I accepted it, and he isn't trying to get me back."

Mr. Arendell blinked owlishly and commented dryly, "Whoopy." They all walked out to the car and got in, "The army suggested I see a shrink. I suggested a place where they can stick it."

Anna's eyes bulged and she covered her mouth as she tried not to laugh.

"And when I found out the relayed the wrong information I had the strong desire to preform a surgery without anesthesia and no previous experience." Mr. Arendell was well aware the effect he was having on the young adults in the back. They were all almost falling out of their seats with the visual.

"And then I decided that would be a bad idea, as I needed their help to get back to my wonderful family." He grinned a little, "And I meet the young man who was captured the imagination of my daughter."

"DADDY!" Anna's whole face went red and she ducked her head down a little. She glanced at Jack who only looked even more amused.

"Don't embarrass your daughter."

"Why not? It's so much fun." The man smiled happily and looked back at Anna.

When they got home Mrs. Arendell and her husband went inside with Elsa. Anna wanted to stay outside with Jack, so that is what they did. Anna sat down in the yard next to him and started pulling up grass.

Jack recognized that as one of her nervous habits and said gently, "Are you alright, Princess?"

Anna huffed at the nickname and said, "You haven't called me that in a while. And yes, I am fine."

Jack wasn't quite buying it, but didn't press the matter, "I like calling you Princess."

"Because you are weird." Jojo said dryly as he sat by them, "So, whats up?"

"My dad is alive."

"And I am the King of Spain."

"I am serious. He is inside if you want to meet him."

"Awesome. I am happy for you."


	22. Chapter 22

Anna meets Jack

By Samhoku

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen. I am a big fan of both. At first I was going to write one with Elsa and Jack as a pairing, then I found one that I liked better. This is a Modern type one. I do not own Jojo or Horton Hears a Who.**

**My comments:Huh...Who did they bury? That is a good question.**

**Reviewers: **

**Author Note: I will be gone from August 6th to August 16th(?) And then I will be starting work soon after. (= I will probably update once a night. Maybe.**

Chapter:

Mr. Arendell had slept great for the first time in years and woke up to his beautiful wife for the first time in years. The man sneaked out of bed and went to Anna's room to wake her up, cackling to himself. Mr. Arendell sat on the bed and said, "Anna... Wake up." He tickled his daughter, "Rise and shine, we are burning daylight!"

Anna squealed and rolled away from her dad, laughing, "Stop! Daddy, what time is it?" She looked at the clock, "I didn't know there was a 5:00 in the morning!"

Mr. Arendell chuckled and allowed his daughter to breath, "Well, you know now." He looked around her elaborately decorated room, "What does Elsa's room look like? I remember that she is scary to wake up, so I will leave her alone."

"Snowflakes. She makes paper snowflakes and puts them all over her room. She designed her own canopy bed, she helped me with mine. Hers has blue on it with white and black snowflakes." Anna described the room to her dad, "She will probably show it to you if you ask her."

Mr. Arendell nodded then said with a grin, "I would like to meet your new friends. I already know Jack." He drummed his hands on the bed and then looked sad, "The man your mother buried was 25. He was newly married and had a daughter on the way."

Anna said sympathetically, "That's terrible. I am glad you are alive, but I wish that family could have some hope."

Mr. Arendell gave his daughter a light hug then nodded, "Yes...Anyways, when can I meet your friends?"

Anna laughed and nudged her dad playfully, "I doubt any of them are up at 5:00 in the morning. Maybe Pitch or Jack or North, but I doubt anyone else. And remember, when I reintroduce you to Hans you need to be nice."

Mr. Arendell grumbled and said, "Yes daughter. Just for you, I will be nice." He gave her another hug then stood up, "Lets make breakfast for your mom and sister."

Anna cheered and jumped up, "Can I stay in my PJs?" She was wearing sweat pants and a tank top.

"I don't care. I am still in mine." The dad was basically wearing the same thing, "Lets go cook breakfast!"

They both left the room and started gathering stuff to cook for breakfast. Anna cooked Bacon and toast while her father cooked eggs. By the time they were done Mrs. Arendell got up with Elsa close behind, both were curious about the yummy smelling food.

When they were finished with breakfast and cleaning up it was 6:30 in the morning. Anna went and took a shower and got changed, by the time she was done with that it was 7:00. Her father took a shower next and that was another 30 minutes. Anna guessed that everyone would be awake so she took her dad outside to meet her friends.

They met Jojo first, he was on his way to North's bar, "You must be Mr. Arendell. It is nice to meet you, sir." Jojo shook his hand then said, "Thank you for your service."

Mr. Arendell said, "Thank you. And it is nice to meet you...?" he raised an eyebrow as he awaited an answer.

"Jojo. If you hear my brother call me Josephine ignore it. My parents gave me an embarrassing middle name." Jojo said dryly.

Next Pitch came by with Sandy. Both boys seemed to be on good terms this morning. Anna and Mr. Arendell caught up with them and Anna introduced her father, "Pitch, Sandy, this is my dad. Mr. Arendell."

Sandy shook Mr. Arendell's hand, "Thank you for your service and it is good to see that you are, in fact, not dead."

Mr. Arendell laughed and shook the younger man's hand heartily, "Thank you, and you must be Sandy. And the grumpy looking fellow must be Pitch."

Pitch cracked a smile, "Yes, I am Pitch. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Mr. Arendell smiled and shook Pitch's hand, "Very polite young man. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Next they had to meet North. Anna and Mr. Arendell walked in and they were greeted by a booming voice. North shook Mr. Arendell's hand, "It is a pleasure to meet you, sir. I also wanted to thank you for your service to this country."

Mr. Arendell was almost shell shocked by the onslaught of North. He recovered quickly and gave the young man a huge smile, "It is nice to meet you too."

Bunnymund wasn't sure what to think of Mr. Arendell and it showed. Tooth was ashamed of Bunnymund and walked forward to shake Mr. Arendell's hand, "It is a pleasure to meet you. Anna talks very highly of you."

After a nice visit with most of her friends they left the bar. As they walked down the road they met up with Hans. Hans face went white as a sheet and he said slowly, "Hello, Mr. Arendell."

Mr. Arendell chuckled at the effect his re-appearance had on the man, "Hello Hans. You are forgiven."

Hans looked relieved and then stiffened when Mr. Arendell said, "That is, unless you do something to my daughters again. In which care you will take Mr. Toad's wild ride."

Jack came limping up and looked defeated, "My father is...crazy." He was saying this to Hans, not seeing Mr. Arendell or Anna yet. When he did he gave them a grin, "Hi. Mr. Moon saved me this time."

Mr. Arendell got a dark expression, "Where is your father? It seems like there is a conversation I must have with him that is long since overdue."


	23. Chapter 23

Anna meets Jack

By Samhoku

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen. I am a big fan of both. At first I was going to write one with Elsa and Jack as a pairing, then I found one that I liked better. This is a Modern type one. I do not own Jojo or Horton Hears a Who.**

**My comments: Does anyone mind if I make Bunnymund an arse?**

**Reviewers: Great reviews, people. (= Mr. Moon is the Man on the Moon.**

**Author Note: I will be gone from August 6th to August 16th(?) And then I will be starting work soon after. (= I will probably update once a night. Maybe.**

Chapter:

Jack and Anna brought Mr. Arendell to where Jack's father was. At the moment the man was just leaving Jack's house and walking towards his own. Mr. Arendell walked over with a purpose after saying, "Keep my daughter a good distance away, please."

Jack did as he was told and gently grabbed Anna's arm, propelling her a good distance away from the two men. At one time the two men had been close friends, but it had always been an uneasy friendship as Jack's dad had a tendency to fall into drunkenness.

Mr. Frost saw his old friend and paled a few shades of white. He backed up a step and could tell by the expression on the other man's face that he was not pleased with his recent behavior. Mr. Frost held up his hands in surrender, "I can explain..."

"I am sure you can give me every excuse in the book. But there is no excuse for drunkenness or beating your son. He is trying to help you and he loves you or he would just let you drown in your vomit. Your wife is falling apart, she needs you. Just because Emma is gone does not mean that you have a free pass at this behavior. You are not being the man you need to be for your wife." Mr. Arendell put his hand on his friend's shoulder. Mr. Frost flinched in fear he was about to be creamed.

"Have you tried rehab, Daniel?" Mr. Arendell asked compassionately.

"No. I want to forget that I lost my daughter. I don't want rehab." Mr. Frost said stubbornly.

"Every time you go home you will remember that you don't have a daughter. Every time you see your son who tried to save her you will remember that you do not have a daughter. Every time you see your wife, who looks so much like Emma, you will see your daughter. You have to be a man. I understand it will be a while before the grief stops, but you must allow it to take its course or you will lose everything." Mr. Arendell watched as his friend's expression changed from sadness, to confusion, then anger.

Mr. Frost threw a sudden punch at Mr. Arendell, but the man simply backed up and allowed the momentum of the punch to swing him around. Mr. Arendell caught his hung over friend to keep him from falling, standing him back on his feet, "When was the last time you had real food?"

"Jack makes me food."

"That is not what I was asking."

"Two months ago. I have been living on beer." Mr. Frost replied with a depressed expression, "If Olaf is outside I feed him the food."

"So that's why that dog has been getting fat..."

Mr. Frost stood up by himself and his eyes were getting a little clearer as he sobered up, "I am sorry I tried to hurt you. It was wrong of me..." He rubbed his hands over his eyes, "My life is such a mess." A funny laughed escaped Mr. Frost, "I think my son is in love with your daughter."

Mr. Arendell blinked owlishly, wondering why this observation came so randomly. He looked over at the two to see if there might be any indication.

Anna was talking to Jack and making elaborate motions with her hands while the guy watched her and listened to her intently. Mr. Arendell recognized the smitten look as the same one he got when he met his wife. The man chuckled and replied to Mr. Frost, "I think you are right."


	24. Chapter 24

Anna meets Jack

By Samhoku

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen. I am a big fan of both. At first I was going to write one with Elsa and Jack as a pairing, then I found one that I liked better. This is a Modern type one. I do not own Jojo or Horton Hears a Who.**

**My comments: **

**Reviewers: I love reviews with ideas for the story.**

**Author Note: I will be gone from August 6th to August 16th(?) And then I will be starting work soon after. (= I will probably update once a night. Maybe.**

Chapter:

Jack had watched Mr. Arendell and his father's conversation and saw that after the one swing that it would turn non-violent. He looked over at Anna and said, "I think it is safe."

Anna nodded once but didn't make a move to join her father, "I think they should talk. They haven't seen each other in a while." She looked up at Jack and grinned at him, "It is weird looking up at people. Did you and Tooth dye your hair at the same time?"

Jack was a little surprised by the random question, "Yeah. She wanted to dye her hair green but didn't want to do it alone. So I went with her and did mine white." He looked back towards North's bar, "Well, we should go back...Do you want to tell your dad, or would you rather I went over there?"

"I can do it." Anna replied. She walked towards her father and tugged on his hand, "Daddy? Jack and I are going to go back to North's bar. Do you want to go home first?"

Mr. Arendell looked at his daughter and nodded, "Yes, I would like to do that." He looked back at Mr. Frost and said, "You behave yourself. If I hear that Jack was beat by you again I will not hesitate to beat the snot out of you." The man followed his daughter and Jack back to the house. Anna left her dad at the house and then walked with Jack towards North's bar.

For a little while it was quiet as they walked but Jack started a conversation, "So. Your mom home-schools you. Is Elsa planning on going to College?"

Anna looked thoughtful, "Maybe. Probably Interior Design or she will do fashion designing." She swung her arms as she walked, "How about you? Are you going to College?"

"Yeah, I am planning on it. I am going to go to a school for Cosmetology." Jack answered, glancing over at her to see her reaction.

Anna held back a smile, "You want to be a hair dresser?" She tilted her head and looked at Jack.

Jack grinned and nudged her playfully, "Yes, I want to be a hair dresser. Is there something wrong with that?"

Anna giggled, "No. It just seemed like an odd decision for you. I could see you being a hockey player, but a hair dresser came as a surprise."

Jack opened the door to North's child bar for her and followed her in, "Yeah...are you planning on college?"

Anna looked startled, "No. I never even thought about it..." She said quietly, "I always wanted to be a mom. That's about all I ever wanted to do."

"That is an honorable calling." Jack said, smiling, "Mom's are great." He asked North for his assignment then got to it. North had Anna help him.


	25. Chapter 25

Anna meets Jack

By Samhoku

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen. I am a big fan of both. At first I was going to write one with Elsa and Jack as a pairing, then I found one that I liked better. This is a Modern type one. I do not own Jojo or Horton Hears a Who.**

**My comments: **

**Reviewers: I love reviews with ideas for the story.**

**Author Note: I will be gone from August 6th to August 16th(?) And then I will be starting work soon after. (= I will probably update once a night. Maybe.**

Chapter:

When Anna returned home later her father started singing, "Jack and Anna, sitting in a...tree...um..." Jack was right behind Anna and looked very amused. Anna's face went bright red and her father tried to cover for his untimely mistake.

"Um...Making flower crowns and...uh...yeah..." Mr. Arendell looked embarrassed and he smiled cheerfully at the two, "So, how was work?"

Jack grinned, "It was good." He gently ushered Anna inside and shut the door, "Your wife invited me to dinner. I couldn't refuse."

Mr. Arendell chuckled, "Good! Join us for supper." He looked towards the kitchen, "Unfortunately I don't believe she has it finished yet. But it smells wonderful."

Jack smiled and sat down in the chair next to Mr. Arendell, he looked over at the older man and asked, "So, what's up? Besides attempting to embarrass your daughter."

Mr. Arendell said with a smile, "I am trying to figure out life outside of a dreary prison. Jack, don't ever go into the army." He rubbed the bridge of his nose, "It wouldn't be good for you. I saw more of war then I ever want to again."

Jack nodded once and glanced over at Anna. Anna was petting Olaf and making the big dog fall asleep.

Mr. Arendell grinned hugely and said quietly so Anna couldn't hear, "You wouldn't be able to go anyways, my daughter is probably the only thing that would keep you here."

Jack held in a laugh and said, "Yep." He wasn't going to deny anything about Anna, Every day he felt himself falling more in love with her. Which made him feel conflicted, especially since he would be going off to college soon.

Mrs. Arendell walked out and said cheerfully, "Come in and eat. I have set the table and the food is ready."

They all migrated out into the kitchen and found their spots. They ate and had a good time together, enjoying each other's company. Mr. and Mrs. Arendell could tell that Jack and Anna would get married, they could see it by the way Jack looked at Anna. But they did wonder if Anna knew or not.

Mr. Arendell asked Jack, "So, Jack, when are you going to college?" He waited for the answer as he chewed his food.

"I applied early, If all goes well I hope to go in a month or so." Jack answered before taking another bite of his food.

"How long do you plan on being gone?" Mr. Arendell asked again, waiting for the answer again.

"About a year." Jack answered, "Since I am going to be a Cosmetologist I need to be good in every area of that profession."

Anna listened to the conversation with curiosity before saying, "I hope you do well."

Jack gave her a smile, "I think I will do excellent. Because I am awesome in everything I do." He was trying to hold back a laugh as he said this.

"Really. Just be a good boy, okay Jack?" Anna said teasing before eating more food.

"I am always a good boy."

"If only that were true."

"Elsa, be nice."


End file.
